1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information card for use in a computer and computer peripheries and peripheral apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information cards (feature-expansion cartridges), which are card type external circuits for expansion of features such as memory media or other suitable features, have been used. An example of the information cards is a PC card in compliance with Card Standard specified by Personal Computer Card International Association (PCMCIA).
As shown in FIG. 16, a conventional PC card 501 includes a printed substrate 512 having electronic components mounted thereto, a front connector 516 to connect the PC card to a computer, a frame 510 to enclose the periphery of the printed substrate 512, a pair of frame ground terminals 518 (hereinafter, referred to as FG terminal) fixed to the frame 510 for enhancing grounding of the printed substrate 518 and the computer, a ground plate 520 for enhancing grounding near the front connector 516, a front-surface external panel 514 for covering the frame 510, and a back-surface external panel (not shown).
In above-described PC card 501, the FG terminal 518, the ground plate 520, and the external panel 514 are defined by discrete members which causes an increase in the number of components of the PC card. Moreover, terminals extending from the FG terminals 518 and the ground plate 520 must be soldered to the printed substrate 512, which increases the number steps required to produce the PC card, thereby increasing production costs.